utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
User Interface
The User Interface (UI) is a graphical overlay that gives access to many of the in-game features such as actions, chats, settings, avatar customisation and more The main features are the Navigation bar, the Avatar Ring, hints, the Chat panel, and the Quick Bar. Other optional pop-up panels include the Friends Locator and the Statistics. You can toggle the UI on or off using the =''' key. Navigation bar 'Back '- Ports you back to the previous visited URL. '''Home - Ports you to the Transport Center if clicked while in-world (found on the upper left of your screen beneath the URL bar). URL Bar - Displays the URL of your current region. You can enter a new URL then click the GO button to port there. You also find a history of the last visited regions on the drop-down arrow button. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Social Center and allows you to view your profile. This is also the quickest method to access the social center. - Here are the shortcuts to your favorite places (saved using Create Landmark). - Opens a pop-up panel with a list of all properties where you have decorate permissions. - Opens a pop-up panel containing the Events directory. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Social Center and allows you to buy rays. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Utherverse support website. Quick Bar lorem ipsum // make heading bigger Avatar Ring ' '''The '''Avatar '''icon is displayed in the center of the ring. Click this icon to make your avatar become nude or to add removed clothing if nude. You will have to click on the top and bottom to remove that respective piece of clothing. This feature is not available to basic (non-VIP members) ONLY and only in allowed regions. ' VIP''' - If you are not yet VIP, this is the button to hit to get you there. If you are VIP, this button is not displayed and you will see the Avatar icon instead. Customize - Clothing This panel lets you choose your avatar, clothes and accessories in the virtual world. Settings ' '(shortcut F7) - Pulls up the Settings menu that allows you to choose your texture detail, language, sounds settings and more. Dimensions ' ' You can switch to different orientations (Standard, Anything Goes, BDSM, etc) for preference, as it will place you among a set of users that share your interests. Also offered is different language dimensions, such as Spanish, French, Dutch, etc, so that you can interact in a way that makes you feel most comfortable. We are always adding new languages, so if you’re native language is not included, it is likely on the way. Feel free to send a suggestion into Support@Utherverse.com if you do not see the language you desire to communicate in. Friends Locator panel ' '(or F6 shortcut) - This lists your current friends, lets you search for people and lets you ignore existing friends. Note: You can access your full Friend List and ignore via the Social Center. The Friends Locator panel comprises 4 tabbed sections, aions; Friends, Local, Search and Ignores. The number of current Members Online is displayed at the very top left of the panel. This number is constantly being updated. This is the same number as can be found in the [[User Interface#F2 Menu|'F2' Stats]] under the online section. Friends''' tab''' This alphabetical list. is split up into two sections. The first lists your friends who are currently online (only those friends choosing to show as online). The second section below the last of your online friends, lists everyone else who is on your friends list who is currently not showing online. Friends names in this section are listed in white. Local tab This lists all people who are in your currently location. Your own name is shown at the top of this list. Everyone else's name is listed in age of their account. The older accounts at the top and youngest accounts at the bottom. Note: if you have someone on ignore or someone has you on ignore, then their name will not show up. Either in this Local tab or in the Chat panel on the Local '''tab. There are exceptions to this, which will be covered in another section. Search tab This tab contains two different searches. The first, which is the default search, is just a Search List with green button with the text '''All. Below this section is the field where you can type in users name or part of their name (minimum of three characters). Type in your search name then click the search button. All names (where users allow for their name to be searched) of users that are currently logged in world will show up in the field below. As discussed in other sections you can right-click on their name and will have options available to you. The second section is the Staff/Volunteer 'search. Click the button directly to the right so it is highlighted green. Then click the search button. All staff and volunteers that are currently logged in world will then be displayed in the bottom section. All staff and volunteers can be sent Private Message (PM) by any type of account holder, even if they only have basic account. Ignores tab This list hold the names of people you have ignored. It does not show names of people who have ignored you. People you put on ignore will have their 'avatar, chat and all other interactions with you hidden from your view. You can right-click any username in the Ignore tab to undo the ignore and be able to see their chat and avatar once again. Options panel opens the Options panel, This context-sensitive panel changes depending on the where you are in the game. All currently available options are shown in this menu. If they are not available to you they will not be visible at all. Chat Window The chat window can be used for a variety of functions and is mostly used to communicate to other players and you friends across Utherverse. You can also send emotes via the chat window. Private Messages This is used to communicate with other others, you can open windows to others by right-clicking either their avatar or their name in the chat window and then selecting the option from the menu shown. You can create a private message to anyone that is online by typing /pm username message. You will see a message: Opening private channel to username.If the target is you are trying to pm is not online you get the following error message: Failed to create private channel. (Could not find target user) Group Messages You can create a chat channel for private use with more then one person. This is usually achieved by either clicking the icon where you can manage your group chats or by typing /'join channelname password'. The password is optional, you can omit this from creating a group chat. The same method is used to join the channel as it is to create. Chat Colors Chat Interface Icons Right-Clicking Avatars or Names When you right-click a user you get a short menu to interact with them. What this menu displays can very depending where you are right-clicking. Tooltips These help messages are displayed when you hit certain triggers. They will help you learn about certain function that are possible within Utherverse. They are a sort of virtual guide of the game and teach you the game in phase. This is highly recommended for new members. New members can also contact a guide for further help or questions. You can turn of these tooltips in the settings. Statistics panel Press F2 to open the Statistics panel which gives useful technical information. Cursors When you over your mouse in the gameworld if certain actions or animations are possible the cursor will change to reflect this. Category:Navigation Category:User Interface